Friendship in Brimstone City
by Penguin557
Summary: Tony saves the popular kid from a bully and becomes his best friend. But the bully wasn't done with them yet and comes back to get revenge. (This is my second story ever and is based off a dream I had, so if it is bad, that is why) Rated T for occasional swearing. Please leave a review to tell me how I did.
1. Chapter 1

Friendship in Brimstone City

Another average day started for Tony Lawrence. Wake up at 6AM, eat breakfast, and get ready for school. Tony was sixteen years old, 5 foot 7 inches tall, and 160 pounds. He had blue eyes and a head of greasy brown hair. He was relatively strong, but didn't have very good muscle tone. Tony was the tight end on the football team at Central High in Brimstone City, Ohio. He wasn't a very popular kid, despite having good looks and being on the football team. Socially, he could get really awkward.

While Tony wasn't popular, Lucas Norco was the most popular guy in the school. He was also sixteen, 5 foot 6 inches, and 140 pounds. He had hazel eyes and hair like Tony, only a little wavier. He had just moved from Chicago last year. Ever since Lucas moved to Brimstone City, he had been popular. Everyone was trying to be his friend. Nobody actually succeeded because Lucas didn't really like people. He loved attention and being around others, but he just wasn't very fond of them.

One day after school, while Tony was walking around town, he saw Salvador Velázquez Perez, the biggest bully in town, trying to pick a fight with Lucas. He was pushing Lucas around while Lucas tried to get away from him. Tony saw this and immediately ran over to them. When Tony got over to them, he yelled at Salvador.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own damn size?" Tony continued to walk threateningly towards Sal, hands clenched into fists.

"Shut up and get out of here! This isn't your fight, bitch!" said Sal, getting irritated.

"You just made it my fight!" said Tony, still walking in the direction of Sal, popping his knuckles and staring him in the eyes.

Sal saw this and tried to punch Tony, only to get dodged and to get a fist to the side. Tony and Sal went on for a good ten minutes, Sal landing only a couple of hits on Tony. When they had finally finished fighting, Sal got up and started walking away, yelling over his shoulder to Tony.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Tony! And don't think I forgot about you, Lucas! I'll be back to finish what I started, next time without any interruptions!"

"Come on back when you think you're ready to try again!" said Tony, triumphantly. He then went over to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now thanks to you. How about you? Sal got a couple of good hits in on you." Lucas replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Might have a bruise in the morning but I'll be fine. I'm just happy that Sal finally left."

"It's a good thing, too. I can't imagine what he would look like after you got done with him." Lucas joked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, me either." Tony responded, laughing a bit, too.

"So why does he bully people?"

"Huh? Oh, Sal! Yeah, he just has daddy issues. His dad always beats him when he gets home from work. And he's only like half Sal's size, but he is strong, don't get me wrong." Lucas laughed a little at the image of a tiny man beating Sal.

"Sal just looks for a way to get back at someone for what his dad does, so he decides to bully people." Tony finished, and Lucas looked like he still was confused.

"But why would he go after me of all people instead of some weak nerd?"

"I have no clue, but if I had to guess, it would be because he wants to humiliate you in front of everyone at school and take your status as most popular in the school."

"That makes sense," Lucas replied, now understanding everything.

"So," Lucas pondered," would you like to hang out for a while, you know, since you just saved me, and so we can get to know each other better?"

"Why not? I don't have any other important stuff to do today, and I don't have to be home until ten, so sure!" And with that, Lucas and Tony went to the town park.

"So tell me about you, Tony," Lucas said as they arrived at the park.

"Well, my name is Tony Lawrence. I'm sixteen and I am on the football team. I play tight end. I also have very few friends. I tend to get awkward almost every time I try to ask someone out or try to make a new friend." Lucas nodded, knowing how Tony felt. "Well enough about me. Tell me about you."

"My name is Lucas Norco, and I'm also sixteen. I don't go out for any sports, but I love to run. Um, I love to be popular, yet I don't really like people. I mean, I love the attention, don't get me wrong, but just talking to people is not my forte. Most people are all up in your face most of the time when you're popular, always trying to be your friend. I guess that you are my first real friend since I moved here."

"Why, thank you. I am touched to hear that." Tony was happy and surprised by what Lucas just said. "At least we have something in common, though."


	2. Chapter 2

Friendship in Brimstone City

Tony and Lucas hung out at the park for a few hours, talking, swinging, and playing basketball all the while smiling at their new friendship. Around 10 PM, Tony and Lucas went to Tony's house to find that his parents weren't home.

"Looks like mom got called in again." Tony said, somewhat relieved. "Well, I guess that means we got the house to ourselves. Do you think your parents would care if you spent the night here?"

"My parents are out of town for their big high school reunion and won't be back for another week," Lucas said. "We could go to my place if you want to. Not to be rude, but my place is a lot nicer than this."

"It's alright. I know it's messy. You know what; I think we should go to your house instead, if it's as nice as you say it is." And with that, the two friends left for Lucas' house. When Tony saw his house, he was awestruck.

"You never said you lived in a mansion! This place is huge!" Tony was overjoyed.

"What can I say? My grandfather was a very wealthy man and he passed it all down to my dad. Now, my family has a mansion here, another one in Vermont, and a family island by the Bahamas. We just have everything anyone might want, even a Ferrari and Bugatti."

"Wow! This is unbelievable! I wonder what the bedroom looks like." Tony asked.

"Well, let me show you then, if you're so eager." And off they went to the bedroom.

"This bed is so comfortable! It's like a giant marshmallow, so soft and warm." Tony sunk deep into the mattress, almost disappearing entirely.

"This is the only room me and my guests are allowed to sleep in, and it only has the one bed." Lucas sounded both happy and disappointed at the same time

"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to share the bed. We are friends, you know."

"I guess you're right. What's the worst that could happen?" Lucas and Tony both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship in Brimstone City

After the two friends had put their stuff down in their room, Tony and Lucas ran around the mansion, looking for something fun to do. They ran all around the entire mansion; they ran through the kitchen, around the indoor pool, and even through Lucas' bowling alley. While running around the mansion, Tony saw a large room the size of a theatre.

"Whoa! What is this?" Tony had stopped running and had walked into the large room. He was utterly amazed at how much stuff there was. There were computers set up on the left side of the room, some XBOX 360's on the right side of the room, and theatre seats in the middle.

"What, this old room? Pftt. This is my gaming and movie room. I have all sorts of things to play on in here." Lucas acted casual about the room. He walked around the room explaining what systems he had, what games he had for each system, and all the movies that the family owned. "Over here we have our computers. We can play Minecraft, Team Fortress 2, or any other game you want."

Lucas walked casually to the other side of the room, telling Tony about the XBOX 360's. "We have eight XBOX's, each with any game you might ever want to play, from Call of Duty and Halo, to Mario Kart and Minecraft." Lucas then went to the middle of the room and stood in front of the giant screen. "And this is where we watch movies. We have almost any movie imaginable. Grown Ups? Got it. Big Hero 6? Got that, too. If you can think it, we own it."

Tony was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that the Norco's had so much stuff. "I really don't know what to say. Just, wow! I can't believe you guys have all this." Tony had never been so amazed in his life. He just stood there, taking in the view of the room.

"Can we play something?" Tony finally spoke, still in awe. Lucas just smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" Tony cheered and immediately ran up to the computers, pulled up Minecraft, and logged in to his account.

"Ah, a Minecraft lover I see?" Lucas said walking up and resting his arms on Tony's chair. "Well we shall see how good you truly are. I challenge you to a PvP battle." Tony looked back at Lucas with a determined face. "Yes, we shall see who is a better Minecrafter. But I warn you, do not get upset when I beat you." Lucas walked over to the next computer and sat down before logging on to his account.

The two friends battled for about an hour. Eventually, Tony came out victorious. "How did you beat me?" Lucas exclaimed, very surprised with Tony's skill.

"I have been mastering the techniques of PvP for a few years now. So far, only one person has ever beaten me, and that was my mother." Tony was surprised with Lucas' skill as well, although he knew that he was going to win. After Tony and Lucas had finished their PvP battle, they played on Lucas' XBOX 360's. They played games like Destiny and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Eventually the two got tired and decided to watch a movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Friendship in Brimstone City

Tony and Lucas had finally sat down after their exciting gaming run and decided to watch a movie. Tony had followed Lucas over to the shelf of movies and began looking through them.

"The movies are sorted into alphabetical categories which include Adventure, Romance, Thrillers, and War, to name a few. And each movie is also in alphabetical order in each category." Lucas stood behind Tony in front of the movie case explaining the order of movies. Tony decided to grab How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2 off the shelf. "Can we watch these? Please?" Tony pleaded to Lucas. Lucas just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Sure, why not? I do actually enjoy both of them." As soon as Lucas said this, Tony's face lit up as Lucas took the first movie and put it in the TV. Tony ran over and jumped on the sofa, where he lay stretched out until Lucas came over. Tony sat up enough for Lucas to sit down and start the movie.

The two friends leaned back on the sofa and watched the movies. Well, Lucas watched all of both of them. Tony fell asleep on Lucas about half an hour into the second movie. Lucas silently smiled and wrapped his arm around his sleeping friend, making Tony smile softly, before falling asleep also. They both slept peacefully with smiles on their faces until eight o'clock the next morning.

When Tony woke up with Lucas' arm around his shoulder, he blushed slightly, internally cursing himself for falling asleep on Lucas' lap. He slowly sat up and yawned, accidently waking Lucas up.

"Morning, Tony. How did you sleep?" Lucas asked, to which Tony blushed. "Uh, pretty good, I guess." Tony looked away, trying to hide his blush while rubbing the back of his neck, thinking of how he woke up.

"Well, that's good. Hey, how about I go and make us some blueberry pancakes?" Lucas stood up and stretched while yawning. "Blueberry pancakes sound good to me. I think I'm going to take a shower first, though." Tony slowly stood up and started to walk out.

"Ok. I'll show you where everything is so you can get cleaned up. By the way, did you bring any clean clothes to change into?" Lucas started walking with Tony upstairs to their bedroom. "Um, no I didn't. I forgot my clothes at my house." Tony mentally slapped himself for forgetting his clothes.

"Oh, well that's alright Tony. You can have a pair of my clothes," Lucas said with a smile as they walked into their room. "I've got plenty of extra clothes and it looks like you wear the same size clothes as me."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Tony smiled back at Lucas. Lucas showed Tony where everything was and got out some new clothes for Tony to wear after he took a shower. He pulled out a black long-sleeved Aeropostale shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. After that, Lucas went down to the kitchen and started to cook some pancakes for the two of them.

Once Tony came down the stairs wearing his new clothes, Lucas saw him and blushed slightly. _Damn he's hot!_ Lucas internally cursed himself for this thought while putting a few pancakes on his and Tony's plates before sitting down at the kitchen table. "Oh, wow! These are the best pancakes I've ever had!" Tony exclaimed, looking straight at Lucas. "Why, thank you. I've always been really good at cooking and baking and I don't even know how. No offense to my parents, but neither of them is very good at cooking." Lucas and Tony both laughed at this before continuing to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, Tony and Lucas washed their dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. "Alright, now that that is done, I think I am going to take a shower," Lucas said as he dried his hands off. "I think I kind of need it." Lucas smelled his armpits and winced at the smell. "Ok. I'll just be around the place, looking for something to do," Tony replied. Together, the two left the kitchen and walked upstairs. Lucas went and took a shower as Tony sat down in the room and started reading a Harry Potter book that he got out of Lucas' library. When Lucas came into the room, Tony looked up from the book to see that he had only his underwear on and was drying his hair. _Holy shit, he's hot!_ Tony couldn't stop staring at Lucas' sexy body. His perfect chest, his stunning six-pack, his amazing arm muscles; they were perfect. Tony felt himself starting to heat up from staring at Lucas.

When Lucas finally finished drying his hair, he looked up to see Tony staring at him, in nothing but his underwear, and he blushed hard. "Oh, geez Tony. I didn't expect you to be in here." Lucas looked away, trying to hide his blush, covering up what he could with his towel. "What? Oh, I am so sorry!" Tony turned his head away quick and tried to hide his face from Lucas. "I didn't mean to stare. It's just, your body, it's so perfect." Tony slowly looked back at Lucas to see him blushing even worse than himself. "Uh, thanks, I guess," Lucas stuttered. He slowly walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey Aeropostale t-shirt, and an Aeropostale jacket. He quietly pulled them on, only to look back and see Tony staring at him again over the top of his book.

"Uh, Tony, are you alright? You're staring at me again." Lucas quickly finished pulling on his clothes. "Oh, shit, was I? I'm sorry, again." Tony looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Honestly, it's fine. Just don't get into a habit of staring at me every time I look away, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Tony went back to reading the book as Lucas plopped down on the bed right beside Tony. "What are you reading there, Tony?" Lucas tried to look at the cover of the book. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, it's one of my favorite." Tony looked up and smiled. Lucas nodded before stretching out on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap. Is that alright with you?" Tony looked back and smiled before closing his book. "Sure. I'll just go watch some television for a while." Tony started to get up and walk away, but Lucas got up and stopped him. "I was actually wondering," Lucas started, rubbing the back of his neck, "if you could sleep with me?" Tony was a little surprised at first, but soon smiled softly at Lucas. "Sure." The two then walked back to the bed and got under the covers, and Lucas wrapped his arm around Tony before they both dozed off, both smiling peacefully.


End file.
